


(Shredded Love) - An Oblivio Ending Rewrite

by TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction/pseuds/TheGuyWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: Something short I just came up with one night. Contains some angst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(Shredded Love) - An Oblivio Ending Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I made this late at night while I was tired and felt a bit down. It's not up to par with some of my other work, but i wasn't feeling well at the time.  
> In any case, I hope you enjoy it

When Chat Noir got hit by Oblivio’s blast, the last thing he remembered was going unconscious… then nothing… until a flash of red and black spots woke him to find him in his Lady’s soft embrace as the two stood close to each other

Realizing their compromising position, the two quickly leapt apart in awkwardness, before both turning to see the face of Ladyblog reporter Alya Cesair and Nino Lahiffe.

“Guys, you haven't seen a supervillain named Oblivio, have you?” Chat asked as his partner glanced around at where the akuma could be hiding.

Nino grinned awkwardly “ You've defeated it already, dude.”

“Actually, he was… us.” Alya said with same awkward expression, almost embarrassed by the revelation.

Well, that made things easier.

Sure, they don’t remember the fight, but In Ladybug and Cat Noir’s perspective however, it just meant that the mission was complete.

“Oh, okay.” They both said as they looked at eachother. 

“Pound it?” Ladybug asked as she raised her fist confusingly

Chat just smiled and raised his fist in agreement, making the former smile as well.

“Pound it!” the both exclaimed.

After all, even if they don’t remember the fight, it was always felt right to do their signature fist bump.

Chat took a moment to stretch as he looked at his Lady. “Once again, the Cat and Bug duo save the day! You have to admit that we are just killing this akuma fighting thing. I swear these fights are going so fast, they are becoming...forgettable!”

“Urgh! First of all, its Bug and Cat duo, and that pun was worse than the ones you usually make.”

“That means that you find my usual puns to be better!” Chat dramatically sighs with a dopey grin. “If only you loved me as much as you loved my puns, then this day would have been perfect.”

Ladybug frowned. “So… not that much.”

“You know you love my jokes.”

Her frown didn’t disappear though. “As much as I...tolerate your puns, I told you to drop it with the ‘couple’ stuff. We are a team, and I have a crush on another boy, remember?”

Chat’s smile dropped a little bit at that rememberance, but he still kept his grin. 

“Well considering that you haven’t declared that you’ve become a pair yet, I don’t think he sees what’s in front of-” Chat moved to continue, but he stop as he saw something that made him stop in his track.

“Chat? Chat are you o...kay…”

Ladybug turned to see what Chat was looking at, and both of them froze at what they saw (though for different reasons).

Alya was smiling from ear to ear as she proudly showed the picture she snapped. 

Which just so happened to be Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing. And likely happened during the battle that the two of them had likely forgotten.

Chat Noir could only stare in surprise as he saw himself and his Ladybug locked in a passionate embrace, the two of them obviously sharing a kiss as the two held each other so closely. It looked so beautiful, so serene, that Chat couldn't believe it was real.

Yet Alya had proof of it. Proof that it was real.

_And in Chat's heart, a physical memento of hope that him and Ladybug could possibly have something special._

Chat felt himself experiencing a variety of emotions as he stared at the image, from happiness to envy, to a feeling of pining and finally a feeling of hope. He felt so overwhelmed, that he didn't know what to think, or to say.

His Lady seemed to know what she wanted to say, however...

“Everyone saw that?.... This is a disaster! What on earth happened?!”

And just like that, that small bit of happiness in him just disappeared.

Chat felt that emotion fade into almost pure nothingness as he turned to look at Ladybug, who stared at the image with shock, horror and even apparent revulsion at the thought she actually kissed him.

“I don’t-How!? This had to have been some sort of trick, a mistake! There was no way we could’ve kissed!” Ladybug said in denial as she looked at the image.

Chat felt his heart twist at he stared at his partner, hearing what she said. Sure, he didn’t expect her to have the same reaction about the picture he did, but he didn’t expect ...well… this.

(Or for the sight of it to be so horrible to her.)

Ladybug's shocked moment would have to come to an abrupt end, as her earring gave a rapid beep, signifying she was about to transform back. She stared at Chat Noir with an expression that was both nervous and angry.

“Th-This is not over! Chat, don’t you dare think anything about it!”

Ladybug quickly grabbed her yoyo and zipped off.

Chat felt a pain in his heart as he processed her reaction and saw her leave, standing there for a brief moment.

But as he started remembering his job, he decided that he needed to finish his responsibilities with what time he had left, so despite the (painful, wretched) feeling in his heart, he went to check up the former akumatized pair.

“So, you guys are alright?” he said as he walked towards them.

Nino responded. “Uh...we were fine dude! Aside from the akuma thing, we’re alright! It’s just, how we got akumatized that’s bothering us.”

“Oh? What happened?

“We kinda got caught playing a game together called Super Penguino on our trip…” Nino explained, embarrassed. “Both of us got caught by our class-mates and laughed at because of it. We felt really embarrassed about it… which as you kinda guess, led to us being akumatized. Guess we really wanted them to forget.”

“But it's fine, because now I have the perfect image!” Alya said as she raised her phone in the air, causing Chat to wince again. “This will make the Ladyblog explode!”

Remembering the reaction Ladybug had made to that picture soured his mood, but he quickly masked it with one of excitement as he stared at Alya. “Could I have a look at that picture again?” he asked as he raised out his hand?”

“Hmm…? Oh yeah sure!” Alya said as she showed him the picture.

Chat felt time slow to a crawl as he stared at the picture again, seeing the obvious comfort he and Ladybug shared with each other. He felt his mind start to race as he questioned how his mind-wiped self came to embrace his other.

Had he and Ladybug knew each other in their normal lives, and assumed that they were in love? Or had they just lost all their memories, but still fell in love again by some magic bond the two of them had? Chat couldn’t tell, but there had to be something that made this picture happen, that Chat himself (ironically) had forgotten.

Still, it didn’t mean seeing Ladybug’s reaction hadn’t hurt. It did hurt. A lot. Sure, he knew that Ladybug didn’t exactly love him the way he loved her, but he never thought that the idea of being kissed by him would make her that distraught. The way she stared at the picture was something between disgust and horror, and he wasn’t sure how much of it was directed at him.

Did he even mean anything to Ladybug, outside of fighting akumas?

A beep from his ring brought him back to his sense, and he looked at Alya. He stared on last time at the picture, almost as if to savour something that might’ve been.

“That picture...really made me happy.” Chat said to himself, with Alya smiling as she overheard what he was saying. 

“Unfortunately…”

Chat stared with a forlorn grin as Alya’s face dropped at the change of tone.

“I guess it will have to be just like Oblivio… a lost memory. Yoink!”

Alya was startled at Chat suddenly ripped the phone from her hands at a blinding speed. “Hey-What the-?!” Alya exclaimed. “Give that back! That’s my phone!” she said in anger.

“Sure Ladyblogger, but I’m sorry to say that the pic has gotta go!” he said with a plastered cheeky grin.

Alya’s eyes widened in horror at what Chat was about to do, while Nino stood there unsure of himself.

“No you can’t!” Alya hurriedly said. “I gotta have that picture for my blog! Give my phone back!” she said angrily as she ran after Chat.

Chat, unsurprisingly, outpaced her. “Sorry, but we were kinda memory wiped when you took that picture, and I kinda don’t want the wrong idea to go around for my Lady’s sake!” Chat said as he deleted the picture off Alya’s phone, making sure no traces of the picture existed.

(But not before he saved it on his staff-phone)

Chat tossed the phone back to Alya, who quickly checked as moaned in dismay as the picture for her blog was now gone, giving the Cat Hero a nastly glare at her spoiled blog post. Chat however merely grinned back.

“I’ll be happy to give an interview next akuma fight, but this one’s gotta be forgotten! Cat out!”

“You’ll pay for this you sneaky cat!” Alya said as Chat jumped off the roof. “I will show the world that my LadyNoir ship is real!”

‘ _Heh. You and me both_.’ Chat thought to himself miserably as he leapt away, his face morphing to that of disappointment now that he was no longer near other people.

A part of him honestly wanted to believe that there was hope for him and Ladybug based on that picture, that there was hope that the two of them could fall in love for real.

But after seeing the reaction that reaction Ladybug pulled at that picture?

Chat wasn’t even sure if Ladybug even liked him as a friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you liked and disliked about it, i'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
